Bayangan yang Lain
by WeRenn
Summary: Uchiha Itachi adalah sebuah permata yang sangat berharga, permata yang tak ternilai harganya bagi keluarga Uchiha. Hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke selalu merasa berada di bawah bayang-bayang kesempurnaan Anikinya itu dan merubahnya menjadi seseorang yang berbeda... / Mind to RnR?


Yuhuuu~~ fic entah keberapa XD. Mungkin masih terlalu pendek, ringkas jalan ceritanya dan tidak sebaik buatan _senpai-senpai_ yang sudah lama terjun dalam dunia menulis.

Semoga bermanfaat bagi yang membacanya. Dan jangan lupa untuk me-review setelah membaca okay? ^_^

3...

2...

1,

ACTION!

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Bayangan yang Lain

WARNING! : Gaje, OOC, typo(s), abal2, dll (maybe)

Sebuah mobil "SSC Ultimate Aero" melaju dengan kecepatan 400km/jam, hampir mendekati kecepatan maksimum, di sebuah jalan tol di Jepang. Di dalamnya seorang pemuda berusia 21 tahun mengendarai mobil itu dengan wajah yang terkesan dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Musik beraliran jazz mengiringi pengendara serta pemilik mobil itu. Mobil yang 'cukup' mewah bagi seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga Uchiha yang menguasai hampir seluruh perusahaan di Jepang. Pria muda tampan dan mapan yang sedang mengendarai mobil mewah ini tak lain tak bukan adalah si sulung Uchiha yang ayahnya sekarang adalah kepala perusahaan. Penampilannya masih sangat rapi dan jasnya ia sampirkan pada jok di sampingnya. Hari ini ada sebuah meeting penting yang akan dihadiri oleh para pemilik saham di perusahaan milik Uchiha itu dan Uchiha Itachi-lah yang akan memimpin meeting itu.

Sang bungsu Uchiha masih kuliah di sebuah universitas ternama dan termahal di Jepang. Dia lah yang nantinya akan membantu sang kakak untuk mengurus perusahaan besar itu. Orang tua kedua Uchiha ini memang sangat memperhatikan pendidikan kedua anak mereka. Dan karena itu, dari lahir mereka memiliki kejeniusan yang tak terkira. Namun sayangnya Uchiha Itachi jauh lebih segala-galanya dibanding adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi dapat lulus dari dunia perkuliahan saat ia berusia 17 tahun. Sedangkan Sasuke saat ini yang berusia 18 tahun masih sedang menjalani masa kuliahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda tampan dengan tampang khas Uchiha yang cool dan dingin pagi ini masih memakan sarapannya dengan berderet-deret pelayan yang berada di belakangnya. Sekali mengangkat tangan dan menjentikkan jarinya, seorang pelayan datang dan menuangkan teh tawar di cangkirnya. Ia memang tak suka manis dan ia menyukai tomat. Pagi ini ia sarapan dengan sandwich yang berisikan tomat yang menjadi dominasinya. Pelayan pribadinya yang merupakan seorang gadis berusia sama dengannya bernama Haruno Sakura. Keluarga Haruno dan keluarga Uchiha cukup dekat. Haruno merupakan keluarga kepercayaan Uchiha sehingga semua pelayan pribadi di sana adalah seorang Haruno. Salah satunya ialah Haruno Sakura. Ia yang melayani dan menyiapkan semua keperluan tuan mudanya. Gadis berambut pink, beriris mata hijau emerald, dan sangat cantik. Jidatnya yang sedikit lebar semakin menambah kecantikan dan keanggunannya yang tersembunyi. Sebenarnya gadis itu kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Sasuke dan jurusannya pun sama. Namun mereka sama sekali tak pernah berangkat bersama. Hal itu bukan dikarenakan Sakura seorang pelayan sedangkan Sasuke adalah majikannya. Namun itu karena Sakura menolak dengan tegas untuk berangkat bersama Sasuke karena ia sudah tau semua sifat tuan mudanya.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, Sasuke mengambil tas yang berada di sampingnya dan pergi menuju garasi di mana motornya berada. Motornya adalah "MV-Augusta F4CC" yang diciptakan Claudio Castiglioni yang merupakan direktur MV dan dapat melaju hingga kecepatan 315km/jam. Sasuke menyukai kecepatan juga sehingga saat menggunakan motor ini ia selalu dengan kecepatan penuh. Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Sakura tak mau berangkat bersama Sasuke karena pasti penampilannya akan berantakan. Sasuke menaiki motornya dan mengenakan helm. Kemudian dengan satu tarikan gas, ia sudah melaju kencang meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha menuju kampusnya. Sedangkan Sakura baru berangkat setelah Sasuke dan harus menunggu bus di halte terdekat untuk pergi ke kampusnya.

Ketika sampai di kampus, Sasuke memarkirkan sepeda motornya di tempat parkir. Dan ketika ia turun dengan penampilan yang pastinya berantakan karena mengendaranya tadi, para gadis yang memujanya langsung mengelu-elukan nama "Sasuke-kun" dengan keras. Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu hanya diam saja dan berjalan lurus. Di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan sahabatnya yang baru turun dari mobil sport miliknya yang berwarna kuning.

"_Teme_! Kau ini seperti biasa, selalu dikerubungi oleh para gadis. Aku iri padamu."

"Diam kau, _Dobe_!"

"Haha, pagi-pagi sudah kesal."

"Hn."

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama ke dalam. Sakura baru turun dari busnya di depan kampus. Ia bertemu dengan sahabat baiknya, Yamanaka Ino.

"Hai jidat!"

"Ino, mana kekasihmu?"

"Nah itu yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu, Jidat."

"Pasti kita akan membolos kuliah hari ini kan."

"Hehe, kau taulah."

Sakura dapat melihat bahwa Ino tersenyum dengan sangat dipaksakan karena matanya yang sembab karena pasti tadi malam ia menangis dan tak bisa tidur. Ia tau apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk mengembalikan senyum ceria di wajah sahabatnya ini. Kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya untuk memberi tahu Sasuke.

_08.30 am  
>To : Sasuke baka<br>Hari ini aku bolos dan pulang telat.  
>From : Sakura<em>

Tak lama kemudian ponsel Sakura bergetar.

_08.31 am  
>1 message received<em>

_From : Sasuke baka  
>Hn.<br>To : Sakura_

"Nah, aku sudah mendapat ijin dari si pantat ayam. Ayo pergi," ajak Sakura sambil menarik tangan Ino untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Yang ditarik hanya terdiam dan mengikuti kemanapun ia akan dibawa pergi. Sakura dan Ino pergi ke mall, taman, dan kemanapun asalkan Ino sudah tak sedih lagi.

Sasuke memasukan kembali ponselnya setelah membalas pesan dari Sakura.

"Siapa, _Teme_?"

"Jidat."

"SAKURA?! Ada apa dengan Sakura-_chan_?"

"Dia bolos."

"Huuuuaaaa... kenapa Sakura-_chan_ membolos?"

"... Diam kau, _Dobe_."

Naruto akan membuka mulutnya lagi namun ia melihat Gaara dan langsung menghampirinya. Sasuke tak peduli dan tetap berjalan dengan tenang. Kampus yang saat itu sudah mulai ramai semakin ramai karena kedatangan Sasuke. Para gadis mulai membicarakan tentangnya. Gadis-gadis yang pemalu hanya dapat memperhatikan Sasuke dan berbisik-bisik dari jauh. Namun sepertinya pagi ini pun Sasuke tak lepas dari seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata yang langsung memeluknya.

"Sasuke-_kun_~~" desisnya manja tepat di telinga Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke sedikit merinding.

"Lepaskan, Karin."

"Tidak~"

"Lepas!"

Sedikit hentakkan membuat gadis yang bernama Karin itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke dan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang, atau bisa dibilang mengekor pada Sasuke. Sasuke sama sekali tak terganggu dengan keberadaan Karin asalkan Karin tidak memeluknya sembarangan. Mudah saja Sasuke menjadikan Karin sebagai pacar sekaligus pelampiasannya. Namun Sasuke bukanlah seorang pemuda yang seperti itu. Ia bahkan memandang jijik pada Karin. Reputasi Karin di kampus itu memang buruk karena ia suka menempel pada Sasuke yang notabane adalah keturunan Uchiha dan adik kandung dari Itachi yang menjadi kebangga-banggaan negara Jepang.

Sasuke dengan Itachi dalam sikap sangat jauh berbeda. Uchiha Itachi, orang terjenius di Jepang, adalah orang yang selalu berpenampilan rapi dan berkata sopan. Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke kejeniusannya di bawah Itachi walau berbeda sangat tipis dan ia suka tampil berantakan dan berkata kasar. Mereka bagaikan yin dan yang. Sangat bertolak belakang namun akan saling melengkapi sehingga nantinya saat mereka berkerja sama akan semakin membesarkan nama Uchiha. Itulah yang menjadi harapan seorang Uchiha Fugaku.

Hari itu seperti hari biasa untuk Sasuke. Dosen-dosen yang membosankan. Naruto yang tak bisa diam. Para gadis yang berisik. Dan hal-hal lainnnya yang selalu menjadi 'kawan' kesehariannya. Ia bosan hari ini. Mungkin sedikit tantangan akan membuatnya lebih baik. Selesai kuliah Sasuke langsung pergi dengan sepeda motornya menuju jalur pegunungan. Seperti biasa Sasuke mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan penuh, polisi biasa tak ada satu pun yang dapat menangkapnya kecuali satu polisi yang membuat Sasuke sangat kesal, Hatake Kakashi. Dan kali ini nasibnya sedikit tak mujur.

Sekencang dan segesit apapun Sasuke mengendarai motornya, Kakashi selalu berhasil menemukannya dan berada di belakangnya. Mungkin kali ini Sasuke harus menyerah untuk kabur. Ketika sudah sampai di puncak jalur aspal di pegunungan, Sasuke langsung berbalik arah dan melesat dengan sangat kencang. Kakashi terkejut sehingga terdiam sesaat baru kemudian mengejar Sasuke lagi. Namun kali ini Sasuke benar-benar sangat kesal dan berhasil kabur dari pengejaran Kakashi.

Dia lolos lagi, batin Kakashi. Kakashi mengambil ponselnya dan melapor kepada Asuma, kepala polisi Konoha, bahwa ia tak berhasil mengejar Sasuke. Asuma hanya dapat memakluminya. Keturunan Uchiha yang satu ini memang 'sedikit' sulit untuk ditangani.

Sasuke masih mengendarai motornya. Entah kemana ia akan pergi. Yang pasti ia ingin melepaskan semua pikiran yang mengganggunya. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke berhenti di sebuah padang rumput yang luas bagai tak berujung. Angin berhembus lembut. Sasuke memarkirkan motornya dan ia berjalan menuju sebuah pohon yang rindang. Ia melepas helmnya dan berbaring di atas rumput. Sedikit ketenangan membuatnya nyaman. Matanya terpejam dan akhirnya ia tertidur di sana.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Itachi masih melanjutkan meeting-nya. Sudah 5 jam ia memimpin meeting tersebut. Kemudian saat jam makan siang, Itachi menutupnya dan mengatakan akan dilanjutkan esok hari. Urusan perusahaan berhasil membuat kepalanya pening. Itachi memutuskan untuk mengajak adiknya makan siang bersama. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Nada sambung terdengar cukup lama sampai Sasuke mengangkat panggilan di telponnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_."

"Hn?"

"Kau di mana?"

"Bukan urusanmu, _Baka Aniki_."

"Kita makan siang bersama di restoran biasa. Sekarang."

"Malas."

"Sekarang."

"Hn." Sasuke langsung menutup telponnya segera beranjak dari tempat itu menuju restoran yang dimaksud aniki nya. Seberandal apapun Sasuke, ia tetap tak bisa membantah perintah kakak kandungnya sendiri yang sebenarnya ia sayangi.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke dan Itachi datang bersamaan ke restoran. Mereka memesan makanan dan mulai berbincang-bincang kecil mengenai kuliah Sasuke. Sasuke dapat terbuka pada Itachi. Semua yang ia rasakan ia sampaikan pada Itachi. Entah apa yang terjadi jika Itachi pergi meninggalkannya.

Sasuke memang membenci Itachi. Namun dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia menyayangi kakaknya itu. Sasuke benci dibanding-bandingkan dengan Itachi. Ayah, Kakek, dan semua orang membandingkannya dengan Itachi. Seakan-akan Itachi adalah dewa bagi mereka. Sasuke muak. Selalu dibandingkan dengan saudaranya sendiri, padahal mereka adalah pribadi yang sangat berbeda. Ia seperti hidup di bawah bayangan kakaknya.

"Sasuke, bukankah kau sudah dapat lulus akhir tahun lalu?"

"Aku malas mengurus perusahaan-perusahaan membosankan itu."

"Ayah menginginkan kita menggantikannya kelak."

"Aku tau."

"Keluar sekarang."

"Hm?"

"Keluar dari kampusmu sekarang juga."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tuli?!"

"Hn."

Sasuke mengambil kunci motornya dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang menatap datar kepergiannya. Tak lama setelahnya Itachi dapat melihat Sasuke melaju dengan motornya. Ia hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang.

Wajah tampan, kendaraan mewah, hidup pun dijamin. Hidup yang sangat diimpi-impikan oleh banyak pria Jepang. Sasuke sama sekali tak memedulikan semuanya. Tak ia pedulikan masyarakat yang berbisik mengagumi dirinya dan keluarganya. Ia tak peduli dengan keinginan ayahnya. Sasuke bahkan tak begitu peduli dengan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Sasuke menerobos gang-gang sempit dan kotor. Terkadang orang-orang yang melewati gang tersebut menatap marah pada pengendara motor yang tak tahu diri itu. Sudah tahu gang itu sempit namun tetap saja melewatinya, dengan kecepatan tinggi pula. Mata Sasuke tidak melihat jalan. Pandangannya kosong. Tangannya dengan lincah menggerakan laju motornya seakan sudah hafal seluruh jalan tikus di tempat itu. Namun sepertinya kali ini nasibnya sedang sedikit melenceng...

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" jerit seorang wanita.

BRUUKK! BRAAAK! DUUAAARRR!

Sasuke terlempar dengan motornya yang menabrak seorang wanita yang membawa barang belanjaan di tangannya. Wanita itu terluka parah mengingat kecepatan yang Sasuke gunakan. Motor Sasuke yang menghantam dinding setelah menabrak wanita itu terlontar ke luar gang menuju jalan raya. Sontak saja orang-orang yang berada di sana menjerit kaget. Salah satu dari mereka memanggil ambulance dan polisi.

Setelah mobil ambulance tiba wanita itu segera dibawa menuju rumah sakit bersama Sasuke. Mereka berdua kehilangan banyak darah. Helm Sasuke terlepas dari kepalanya dan entah apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Tapi yang jelas keadaan mereka berdua sangat parah dan motor Sasuke pun hancur sebagiannya. Polisi segera menangani kecelakaan maut itu.

**Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Itachi mendengar kabar tentang adiknya langsung menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha. Wajahnya tetap datar namun di dalam hatinya ia sangat cemas dengan keadaan Sasuke. Sasuke memang sering mengalami kecelakaan, namun tak pernah sampai motornya hancur seperti itu. Itachi sudah berusaha menghubungi ayah mereka, Uchiha Fugaku. Sayangnya ponsel milik ayahnya itu tidak dapat dihubungi.

Berusaha untuk tetap tenang, Itachi menunggu di depan ruangan di mana Sasuke berada. Sudah hampir 1 jam ia menunggu di sana namun belum ada kabar apapun dan Fugaku pun belum merespon pesan suara yang ia tinggalkan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Fugaku terlihat berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah Itachi. Raut mukanya terlihat kelelahan bercampur kesal. Bagaimana tidak, anak bungsunya berulah lagi dan sekarang melibatkan warga sipil.

"Dimana anak itu?"

"Masih dalam penanganan dokter, _Otou-sama_."

"Anak bodoh!" umpat Fugaku kesal.

Pihak kepolisian datang ke rumah sakit dan berbicara dengan Uchiha Fugaku. Dengan menahan amarahnya, Fugaku pergi bersama pihak dari kepolisian untuk mengurus kasus anaknya itu. Rentetan panjang kasus-kasus Sasuke sebelumnya tidak dapat dihindari lagi dan kali ini Sasuke harus bertanggungjawab atas semua perbuatannya.

Itachi masih dengan sabar menunggu perkembangan adiknya dan wanita yang menjadi korban dari kecelakaan itu. Tak lama kemudian dokter selesai menangani mereka, namun keadaan keduanya masih tidak sadarkan diri. Mereka masih berada di ruang ICU dengan berbagai selang yang menempel di tubuh mereka. Itachi hanya dapat melihat mereka dari luar.

Kabar kecelakaan ini menyebar dengan sangat cepat. Sakura yang saat itu sedang bersama dengan Ino mendengar kabar itu dari Itachi. Langsung saja Sakura pergi ke rumah sakit bersama Ino. Saat berada di rumah sakit Sakura dapat melihat Tuan Muda nya masih terbaring lemah dengan berbagai selang yang menempel pada kulitnya.

Tes...

Air mata Sakura menetes perlahan melihat keadaan orang yang selama ini ia layani. Sebelumnya ia sangat membenci Sasuke, tapi mengapa sekarang ia sangat ingin memeluk tubuh yang sedang rapuh itu, memberinya kehangatan dan membisikkan beberapa kata padanya. Sakura terduduk lesu. Ino menatap Sakura prihatin. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu sebenarnya sangat mencintai Sasuke.

Itachi melepas jasnya dan mengenakannya pada Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura menatap Itachi dan kedua mata mereka bertemu. Tatapan lembut dan perlakuan Itachi padanya membuat Sakura sedikit tenang.

"Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah."

"I-iya, Itachi-_sama_."

"Kau teman Sakura bukan?" tanya Itachi pada Ino dan Ino menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ikut denganku." Itachi menarik tangan Ino dan membawanya.

Sakura masih tenggelam dalam kesedihannya. Tidak henti-hentinya ia mengucapkan nama Sasuke dan menyalahkan perilaku buruk Sasuke yang tak mau berubah. Air mata terus menetes dari kedua matanya. Membasahi kedua pipinya. Ino dan Itachi sedikit menjauh dari Sakura.

"Tolong jaga Sakura. Aku ada urusan."

"I-i iya."

Setelah menitipkan Sakura pada Ino, Itachi langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ino berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Sasuke pasti akan baik-baik saja," bisk Ino pada Sakura.

"Sasuke-_sama_...," ucap Sakura lemah.

Jiwa Sakura terguncang. Dia mencintai dan menyayangi Sasuke namun jelas dia tak bisa mengutarakan perasaan itu. Seorang pelayan tak berhak untuk mencintai Tuan Muda nya. Saat ini yang Sakura rasakan adalah rasa sedih yang mendalam. Hatinya teriris mengetahui keadaan Sasuke. Air mata tak dapat tertampung lagi. Hatinya sakit dan lama-kelamaan hampa. Pikirannya saat ini hanya memikirkan 1 hal, yaitu Sasuke.

Dokter Kabuto yang menangani Sasuke beserta korban wanita yang Sasuke tabrak keluar dari ruang penanganan. Segera saja Sakura mendekati Kabuto dan tanpa basa basi dia langsung menanyakan keadaan orang yang ada di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke, dok?"

"Anda keluarganya?"

"Saya pelayannya. Keluarganya sedang pergi."

"Baiklah, begini. Uchiha-kun mengalami pendarahan yang hebat sehingga dia kehilangan banyak darah. Stok darah kami habis, sehingga mungkin dari keluarganya ada yang memiliki golongan darah yang sama jadi kami dapat mentranfusikan darahnya segera. Dan untuk korban yang dia tabrak sayangnya tak dapat tertolong. Maaf, kami sudah melakukan semampu yang kami bisa. Permisi," jelas Kabuto dengan sikap tenangnya dan ia segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino yang terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kabuto.

"Sakura, golongan darah Sasuke apa?" tanya Ino setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam.

"AB... Kita harus segera menghubungi Itachi-sama. Dia memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan Sasuke."

Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nomor milik kakak dari Tuan Mudanya. "Nah ini dia."

Nada sambung terdengar dari seberang telepon. Sakura berusaha dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari Itachi namun gerak tubuhnya sangat terlihat bahwa dia sangat gelisah. Dia berjalan mondar mandir sembari menunggu respon dari Itachi.

"_Moshi-moshi?"_ suara bariton terdengar dari ujung telepon.

"Itachi-sama. Sasuke membutuhkan donor darah. Saya harap Anda segera kembali ke rumah sakit."

"Donor darah? Bagaimana dengan korbannya?"

"Dia meninggal. Tolong Anda segera datang," desak Sakura.

"Lima menit lagi aku tiba di rumah sakit."

Tepat lima menit kemudian Itachi sampai di rumah sakit. Dia segera menemui Kabuto dan untungnya darahnya cocok dengan Sasuke sehingga nyawa Sasuke dapat tertolong. Keadaan Sasuke kian membaik. Selama Sasuke berada di rumah sakit, Sakura lah yang mengurus Sasuke. Namun sayangnya Uchiha Fugaku tidak pernah satu kalipun menjenguk anak bungsunya.

Dua minggu telah berlalu dan pada hari ini Sasuke sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Meski masih harus menggunakan alat bantu untuk berjalan, Sasuke tetap memaksa untuk pulang. Dia sudah tidak betah berada di rumah sakit. Itachi sengaja menjemput adiknya itu. Saat mereka tiba di pintu masuk rumah sakit, mereka bertemu dengan ayah mereka.

"_Tou-sama..._" ujar Sasuke lirih dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan dua minggu lalu? Membunuh seorang wanita hanya karena untuk kesenangan?" tanya Fugaku tanpa basa-basi dengan nada kesal.

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya. Dia merasa malu menghadap ayahnya saat ini. Itachi hanya diam saja dan mendengarkan.

"Sasuke. Kau membuat _Tou-san _malu."

Fugaku meninggalkan kedua anaknya dalam diam. Itachi dan Sasuke terpaku sesaat dengan apa yang baru ayah mereka ucapkan. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berusaha untuk berjalan cepat walaupun dia tertatih-tatih. Itachi mengikuti Sasuke menuju mobilnya. Dia tahu apa yang Sasuke rasakan. Selama ini Sasuke sangat ingin membuat bangga ayah mereka, namun yang baru saja ayah mereka ucapkan bagaikan tombak beracun yang menancap di hati Sasuke.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan wajah tertunduk. Dia merenungkan apa yang harus dia lakukan agar ayahnya dapat bangga padanya. Sasuke berusaha menjadi seperti Itachi. Dia menjadikan Itachi sebagai penunjuk arahnya. Menjadikan Itachi sebagai penuntunnya agar dia dapat menjadi anak yang dapat membuat ayahnya bangga. Kakaknya lah yang menjadi panutannya karena bagi keluarga Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi adalah sebuah permata yang sangat berharga, permata yang tak ternilai harganya. Sasuke sangat ingin menjadi seperti Itachi bahkan dia ingin melampaui kakaknya itu. Sasuke selalu hidup di bawah bayangan sosok kakaknya yang selalu dipuji oleh semua orang.

"Sasuke...," panggil Itachi membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunannya, Kau tak perlu memikirkan apa yang _Tou-san _katakan."

"_Aniki_ tak perlu menghiburku. Aku memang telah banyak mengecewakan _Tou-san_."

"Kau sudah membuatnya bangga dengan semua prestasimu."

"Aku tidak pernah membuatnya bangga."

"Kau perlu tahu Sasuke saat kau sedang tak berada di rumah, _Tou-san _selalu membicarakanmu. Dia bangga dengan semua yang telah kau raih. Dia menginginkan anaknya tumbuh menjadi orang yang berguna. Dan aku dapat melihat dia sangat bangga padamu dari sorot matanya. Mungkin memang apa yang _Tou-san _perbuat menunjukkan hal yang sebaliknya padamu. Dia melakukan itu agar kau dapat lebih berkembang lagi. Dia ayahmu. Ayah kita. Dia menyayangimu."

Kata-kata yang Itachi ucapkan tentang ayah mereka tidak disangka membuat Sasuke menitikkan air matanya. Kata-kata itu membuat padangan Sasuke berubah mengenai kehidupannya. Mungkin memang benar jika selama ini dia hidup di bawah bayangan Itachi, namun justru itulah yang ternyata membuat dia menjadi berarti di mata kedua orang tua mereka. Sasuke merasa sedikit bodoh dengan apa yang dipikirkannya sebelumnya. Selama ini dia melampiaskan segala emosinya dengan memacu motornya melebihi batas normal. Dia menutup kedua telinganya dan tak mau mendengar apa yang orang katakan. Selama ini dia terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan yang cukup dalam. Namun kali ini, kakaknya lah yang telah menolong dia. Mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya kembali ke cahaya.

Mungkin hidup di bawah bayangan Itachi bukanlah merupakan hal yang buruk. Meski awalnya dia berprasangka yang tidak-tidak, kini Sasuke mengerti. Dia hidup dengan bayang-bayang kesuksesan kakakanya yang selalu dipandangnya menjadi yang nomor satu. Dengan pendapat seperti itulah yang membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat untuk mengejar Itachi. Tidak salah menjadikan seseorang sebagai panutan. Namun yang terpenting tetaplah menjadi diri sendiri.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Sasuke. Senyum yang tulus yang pertama kali tercipta selama dia merasa harus menjadi sesempurna Itachi agar diakui oleh ayahnya. Kali ini dia mengerti.

"_Arigatou Aniki..._"

Dan sebuah sentilan kecil mendarat di kening Sasuke diiringi dengan senyum hangat khas milik Uchiha Itachi.

-The End-

Syaalalalalalla~~~ Akhirnya selesai jugaaa *nari hula

Hehehee maaf kalau jelek. Dan maaf juga bagi siapapun kalau ada yang tidak suka dengan kisah ini. Sedikit mengambil dari pengalaman Renn sendiri.

Mohon reviewnyaa ^^


End file.
